Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Trial of Admiral Kira/Chapter 4
In his cell Typhuss is pacing about as John is there. You shouldn't of done that man John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Samuels was pushing my buttons, saying that I don't care about the alliance with the Bajorans might as well get myself lost in the Delta Quadrant again Typhuss says as he looks at John. John paces about. We've got to find a way to make the jury think that you're not a bad guy I'm gonna call Neelix John says as he looks at him. Typhuss gets up from the cot. How is Neelix going to help? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Is that quitter talk I hear? John asked as he walks up to the force field. Typhuss looks at him. No, Neelix can help, I need all the help I can get Typhuss says as he looks at John. John nods and leaves. At the court Neelix appears as a holo-image and is being questioned by Prosecutor Samuels. How long have you known Typhuss? Samuels asked as he looks at Neelix. I have known Typhuss for 20 years Neelix says as he looks at Samuels. He gets a PADD and reads it. You two didn't get along with Admiral Kira when you two first met is that true? Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at Neelix. Neelix looks at him. Yes, but after me, Typhuss and Tom Paris went on a mission together, Typhuss and I got along after that Neelix says as he looks at Samuels. He rolls his eyes. Right, right thank you Mr. Neelix Samuels says as he sat down. A.D.A Stone gets up and walks over to the holo-image of Neelix. Would you say that Admiral Kira wants to protect the Federation, Earth, Bajor and the alliance with the Bajorans Stone says as he looks at Neelix. Neelix thinks. Admiral Kira is one of the most honorable man I've had the privilege to call my friend and he would defend anyone from harm Neelix says as he looks at them. A.D.A Stone looks at him. He cares about the Federation, Earth and Bajor Stone says as he looks at Neelix. Neelix nods as A.D.A Stone looks at the jury after the holo-image of Neelix disappears. Admiral Kira does indeed care about the alliance with the Bajorans and his wife, he cares about both that tells me that Admiral Kira is a good man Stone says as he looks at the jury. Jury talks amongst themselves as Prosecutor Samuels looks at him. I don't believe you because if he cared he would of pulled the trigger on his compression phaser rifle Cole was an unarmed man defending himself and he had every right to do so even if that means killing Admiral Martin Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at them. Fleet Admiral Akaar looks at them. We'll have a recess and convince at 1500 hours tomorrow afternoon Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at the crowd and the jury and taps the ship bell twice. Admiral Kira is escorted back to his cell as Admiral Martin walks up to A.D.A Stone. We're losing he has the jury in his back pocket Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. Peter turns to him. You mean Samuels is forcing the jury to do this Stone says as he looks at John. John looks at him. I've seen this before the jury will believe anything and right now we're losing this fight John says as he looks at him. Peter looks at him. We need someone on that jury to tell us that Samuels is forcing them to do this and Samuels plan will fail Stone says as he looks at John. John paces about. There's no plan to this Peter he has the jury around his little finger John says as he looks at him. Peter leaves for the day on board the Aventine in the Captain's quarters Ezri walks up to her husband. Having a bad day, its about Typhuss isn't Ezri says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Yeah Ezri he's not doing so well right now because it seems like the jury is against him John says as he looks at her. Ezri looks at him. Then find a way to make the jury be on his side, turn a disadvantage into an advantage Ezri says as she looks at John. He looks at her. How? John says as he looks at her. Then she brings up one of the past Dax hosts. Like this Ezri says as she looks at John. John looks at her. Wow John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yeah I know Ezri says as she looks at him. At the court room Prosecutor Samuels calls Admiral Kathryn Janeway to the stand. Admiral Janeway, please take the stand Samuels says as he looks at Janeway. She sits on the stand as Samuels looks at her. Would you say that you and Typhuss are close friends Samuels says as he looks at Janeway. She looks at him. Yes we are Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He gets a PADD and reads her reports on Typhuss. On stardate 50984.3, you said that Lieutenant Halliwell performed admirably while on a mission with Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry on a Borg cube showing bravely and courage during the mission, was Typhuss always like this before you met him Samuels says as he looks at Janeway. She looks at him. Yes of course, he would help his fellow Starfleet officers in time of need Kathryn says as she looks at Samuels. He puts the PADD down and looks at her. So you think this makes him a hero Samuels says as he looks at Janeway. Typhuss is a hero, he served under my command aboard Voyager for 7 years, I know him Kathryn says as she looks at Samuels. Prosecutor Samuels looks at her. He killed Cole an innocent man who was having a time of his life being married to his sister and then he had to ruin it Samuels says as he looks at Janeway. Typhuss was protecting Admiral Martin and the Bajorans from a mad man Kathryn says as she looks at Samuels. He looks at her.